Omega Phoenix Romantica: Heroes of Tokyo 2020 Extreme/Events
Events generally appear in the game three times per month. Events are announced in the updates a day before the start of the event. During the event period, a small image will appear below in the notifications banner and below the Multi Challenge button in the Scenario page. 2019= - November= *'Rainy Day Strategy Plan' **Event Attribute: Vital **Event Type: Normal **Event Start and End: October 31, 2019 - November 8, 2019 **Boost Participants: Reido Morohoshi, Akitoshi Sakurauchi, Luther Nakasato, Mamoru Henmi, and Yuki Kozakura **Event Matches: 400m, 100m hurdles, Basketball, Breaststroke, Horizontal Bar, Shooting (Pistol), Judo, Surfing **Event Cards: Umbrella Prince (Reido), Rainy Fun Boy (Mamoru), Trendy Coat (Yuki), Waiting for Love Under the Rain (Akitoshi, Luther, and Mamoru) **Event Exclusive Rewards: Rainy Romance (Reido's Romance Photo), Don't Get Yourself Wet! (Luther and Mamoru's Friendship Photo), Rainfall Liplock (Akitoshi's Romance Photo), Rain, Rain, Go Away! (Reido's Drama Photo), A Cleared-Sky Love Scene (Mamoru's Romance Photo), Princes of the Rain (Germany's Rival Photo) *'The Eve of Growth Festival' **Event Attribute: Active **Event Type: Normal **Event Start and End: November 10, 2019 - November 19, 2019 **Boost Participants: Souma Ishikawa, Hiyori Watase, Tsukasa Chida, Kenji Tadokoro, and Nozomu Yoshihara **Event Matches: Marathon, Diving, Rhythmic gymnastics, Canoeing, Baseball, Table Tennis, Archery, BMX, Taekwondo, Triathlon **Event Cards: Kindness Doctor (Souma), Handsome Harvester (Kenji), First Time Teacher (Hiyori), Rightful Growth (Tsukasa, Kenji and Nozomu) **Event Exclusive Rewards: Hospitality Hottie (Souma's Romance Photo), A Gifts for Police Hero (Tsukasa and Kenji's Friendship Photo), The Fruits is our Labor of Love (Hiyori's Romance Photo), Dramatic Firefighter (Kenji's Drama Photo), Labor Lovebirds (Nozomu's Romance Photo), Gratitude Thanksgiving (United States' Rival Photo) *'Longing Healthy Cooking Club' **Event Attribute: Talent **Event Type: Normal **Event Start and End: November 21, 2019 - November 28, 2019 **Boost Participants: Reido Morohoshi, Akitoshi Sakurauchi, Luther Nakasato, Mamoru Henmi, and Yuki Kozakura **Event Matches: 400m hurdles, Hammer Throw, Horizontal Bar, Rowing, Handball, Volleyball, Shooting, Sport Climbing **Event Cards: Cooking Prince (Reido), Elegant Sous Chef (Yuki), Vegen Vanity (Luther), Happy Hour in Cooking Club (Reido, Akitoshi, and Yuki) **Event Exclusive Rewards: Warming Embrace (Reido's Romance Photo), Ready to Service (Akitoshi and Yuki's Friendship Photo), Liking Cream in Your Face (Luther's Romance Photo), Health Never Give Up (Mamoru's Drama Photo), Romantic Dinner (Yuki's Romance Photo), Hearty Restaurant (Spain' Rival Photo) - December= *'Shining Court Kiss' **Event Attribute: Charm **Event Type: Normal **Event Start and End: November 30, 2019 - December 8, 2019 **Boost Participants: Souma Ishikawa, Hiyori Watase, Tsukasa Chida, Kenji Tadokoro, and Nozomu Yoshihara **Event Matches: 4×100m Relay, Pole Vault, Rhythmic gymnastics, Eventing, Badminton, Tennis, Volleyball, Basketball, Boxing **Event Cards: Percious Tennis (Tsukasa), Volleyball Vanity (Hiyori), Jewelled Jersey (Souma), Friendship Field (Tsukasa, Kenji, and Nozomu) **Event Exclusive Rewards: Love on the Grass (Souma's Romance Photo), Resting Time (Hiyori and Nozomu's Friendship Photo), Goal Kiss (Tsukasa's Romance Photo), One More Time! (Souma's Drama Photo), Kiss Between Tennis (Hiyori's Romance Photo), Resonate Rugby (Sweden's Rival Photo) *'Adventures in Penguin Land' **Event Attribute: Cool **Event Type: Normal **Event Start and End: December 9, 2019 - December 18, 2019 **Boost Participants: Reido Morohoshi, Akitoshi Sakurauchi, Luther Nakasato, Mamoru Henmi, and Yuki Kozakura **Event Matches: *100m hurdles, Hammer Throw, Parallel bars, Rowing, Field Hockey, Sabre Fencing, Wrestling, Triathlon **Event Cards: A Penguin Prince (Reido), Charming Ice (Luther), Icicle Dreamer (Yuki), One Determination (Akitoshi, Mamoru, and Yuki) **Event Exclusive Rewards: Snowland Kissing (Reido's Romance Photo), Cutest Penguins (Akitoshi and Mamoru's Friendship Photo), Alluring Ice (Akitoshi's Romance Photo), A Step for Northen Light (Luther's Drama Photo), Floating Creature in Love (Mamoru's Romance Photo), Prides of Ice (Russia's Rival Photo) *'A Lovely Merry Xmas' **Event Attribute: Neat **Event Type: Vs. Event **Event Start and End: December 20, 2019 - December 29, 2019 **Boost Participants: Souma Ishikawa, Hiyori Watase, Tsukasa Chida, Kenji Tadokoro, and Nozomu Yoshihara **Event Matches: Marathon, Shot Put, Rhythmic Gymnastics, Eventing, Baseball, Tennis, Shooting, Boxing, Sport Climbing **Event Cards: Girly Santa (Hiyori), Bearded Santa (Kenji), Elegant Elf (Souma), Christmas Prep (Souma, Hiyori, and Tsukasa) **Event Exclusive Rewards: Mistletoe Kiss (Souma's Romance Photo), Merry Marvelous (Tsukasa and Nozomu's Friendship Photo), Santa's Serenade (Kenji's Romance Photo), Silent Holy Night (Tsukasa's Drama Photo), Sweet Surprise (Hiyori's Romance Photo), Wishing All For Christmas (United Kingdom's Rival Photo) }} |-| 2020= - February= *'Platonic Happy Valentine's Day' **Event Attribute: Charm **Event Type: Versus Event **Event Start and End: January 31, 2020 - February 10, 2020 **Boost Participants: Reido Morohoshi, Luther Nakasato, Mamoru Henmi, Kenji Tadokoro, and Daigo Haruno **Event Matches: Triple Jump, Gymnastics, Rowing, Rugby Sevens, Fencing, BMX, Wrestling, Skateboarding **Event Cards: Sweet-Feeling Eros (Reido), Addicted Appetite (Mamoru), Chocolate Charmer (Daigo), A Joyful Valentine (Reido, Luther and Kenji) **Event Exclusive Rewards: Sweet Makes You Delightful Lust (Reido's Romance Photo), Heart-Pounding Presents (Daigo and Mamoru's Friendship Photo), Love-Making Moments (Luther's Romance Photo), Chocolates and Roses (Kenji's Drama Photo), My Private Ma Cherie (Daigo's Romance Photo), Red Rose Passionate (Bulgaria's Rival Photo) *'Brave Soul! Ghostly Bleach Challenge' **Event Attribute: Talent **Event Type: Challenge Event **Event Start and End: February 11, 2020 - February 17, 2020 **Boost Participants: Souma Ishikawa, Akitoshi Sakurauchi, Yuki Kozakura, Nozomu Yoshihara and Shinobu Wakisaka **Event Matches: Marathon, Vault, Field Hockey, Archery, Karate, Modern Pentathlon **Event Cards: Soul Savior (Souma), Baddass Bankai (Yuki), Platonic Phantom (Shinobu), Road to the Memories (Souma, Akitoshi and Nozomu) **Event Exclusive Rewards: Don't Die for Me (Souma's Romance Photo), Grim's Duelist (Shinobu and Akitoshi's Friendship Photo), I'll Show You, My Love! (Yuki's Romance Photo), Set Me Free! (Nozomu's Drama Photo), Happy to be with you... (Shinobu's Romance Photo), Phantom Bravest (Greece's Rival Photo), Bleach (Unlockable Team) }} Category:Article stubs Category:Events Category:Omega Phoenix Romantica